El puente de las lagrimas
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: (¿Por qué no puedo dejar esto sin llenar? :'v) Historia fuera de los acontecimientos del manga (realidad alternativa) Porque a veces la gente está demasiado ocupada para ver lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Mei conoce a una chica en su lugar preferido. ¿Que cambios le traerá a su vida? Saben que soy un asco en esto de los resúmenes, pero pues ya ven. (no es un one shot.)
1. Chapter 1

El puente de las lágrimas I

* * *

El frío en la ciudad había aumentado los últimos años. Solo hacía falta ver la nieve acumulada o a la gente pasar con enormes abrigos. Gente que la miraba como una loca por llevar un suéter ligero y no ir tiritando. A diferencia de ellos solo miraba al suelo con tanta devoción como las avispas a la luz. Sus pasos eran cortos y algo lentos.

Esquivo a un par de personas apuradas y se acercó al puente, el cual nunca entendió del porqué de su construcción, lentamente tomo asiento en la orilla. Casi nadie pasaba por ahí. La gente rodeaba ese lugar como si no fuera interesante.

Y no vamos a mentir. Era un lugar horrible. No pasaba un rio por debajo ni había plantas alrededor que adornaran. Solo era un puente que unía dos calles muy transitadas y que era rodeado por la naturaleza del concreto.

Mei se sostenía fuerte de los barandales. Comprendía muy poco sobre la forma en que lo construyeron. Un niño podría jugar en el lugar donde estaba sentada y caer sin ningún problema. Ella consideraba a los niños torpes, pero la sola idea de un niño cayendo por ahí le daba escalofríos.

-De nuevo estas aquí.

Escucho a alguien decir de forma alegre. Su voz llena de vida. Casi como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a brincotear por la emoción.

-De nuevo estoy aquí.

Soltó con su carácter amargo en respuesta.

La verdad era que le interesaba ver a esa persona. Seguía hablándole a pesar de todas las veces que la había mandado a la mierda sin ninguna consideración. Su carácter no se había endulzado ni un poco con el pasar de los años. Los "expertos" que trataron de hablar con ella sobre no sentir rencor contra sus padres por abandonarla solo seguían diciéndole en sus recuerdos que ese lenguaje se iría cuando lo aceptara.

Nunca se fue y ahora apartaba a todos con agrios comentarios.

Quizá era mejor así. Odiaba a los hipócritas que buscaban tener popularidad o un puesto asegurado al acercarse.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Y antes de pensar en formular alguna respuesta apropiada con la cual mandarla muy lejos… ella se sentó sin ninguna restricción.

-Te ves molesta, ¿Problemas en casa?

-Solo cállate.

Mei observó a la chica jugando con sus pies.

-Te vas a caer si sigues jugando así.

Se refería al movimiento violento de sus piernas.

-Oh, ¿te preocupas por mí?

Y no respondió.

 **[...]**

El primer día sus piernas dolían. El frío le permitía ver su aliento cada que intentaba recuperar la normalidad de su respiración. Solo quería llegar ahí y sentarse mientras veía un poco la vida pasar. el temblor en sus piernas era evidente. Algunas personas la había mirado, pero nadie le había preguntado que ocurría con ella. A veces la gente esta demasiado ocupada para ver que alguien puede necesitar ayuda o solo unas palabras de aliento. Solo queria un poco de paz, porque Mei aihara no era del tipo de persona que fuera a casa a llorarle en los brazos a su abuelo. Solo tomo un par de pasos más llegar hasta ese sitio. Dos figuras la desconcertaron. Nadie pasaba por ahí. Había descubierto a una chica con mucho maquillaje intentando liarse con un chico en aquel puente.

Aun le resultaba desconcertante lo ruidosa que llego a ser. No pudo evitar pensar en que era como un árbol de navidad mal arreglado, ¿Quién se pone colores tan espantosos encima? Sin duda, la respuesta no era Mei Aihara.

Mei era una chica perfecta.

Su padre o madre posiblemente había hecho un pacto con el diablo para que fuera obediente y autosuficiente desde pequeña. Nada de regaños porque fuese a la escuela o problemas con otros chicos. Nunca iba a obtener una llamada de atención o una calificación reprobatoria. Pero nada es lo que se aparenta. Incluso las cosas perfectas pueden romperse o simplemente solo estar bien exteriormente.

La chica del pelo negro dio una última mirada a la pareja. Era como ver una película de esas que le gustan a las chicas presumidas y muy femeninas que llenan las escuelas normales.

Esa chica...

Si llegara a ir a su escuela tendría que detenerla y pedirle que se destiñera el cabello. Sus uñas iban incluso pintadas de rosa con líneas blancas. Su falda no cubría el largo indicado y su blusa ignoraba los botones del cuello. Se encontró a si misma inspeccionando cada cosa en su atuendo que le costaría una buena sanción en su escuela.

Ni hablar del sujeto que la acompañaba. Dudaba que supiera como colocarse la corbata de su escuela de forma decente y estaba casi segura de que si su escuela fuera de chicos no le permitirían llevar tenis rojos con el uniforme.

Al final decidió ignorarlos.

Como los asuntos de los individuos a su alrededor eran insignificantes, solo los desapareció de su mente. Nadie le iba a quitar su lugar preferido.

El día era casi tan gris como cuando su madre partió.

-Vamos, Yuzu, solo es ir a divertirnos un poco.

Le había escuchado decir al chico del peinado de rascacielos. Incluso quiso decirle que se colocara un cinturón decentemente, pero no se iba a involucrar.

-Sabes que no quiero ir. Podemos pasarla bien aquí…

Era molesto escucharlos conversar. Parecían sujetos muy superficiales.

Jugo con sus piernas mientras colgaban de aquel puente.

Era extraño, el sentimiento de querer saltar sin tener ningún propósito en particular.

La rubia no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella persona. Veía al chico que la acompañaba y de vez en cuando... de vez en cuando daba pequeñas miradas a esa persona. Tenía la vista fija en el fondo y la inexpresión en su rostro le llamo la atencion. El chico noto lo mismo que ella.

-Oye… no crees que.

Oh no…

Sus voces se escuchaban casi como susurros, podría callarlos si solo fuera del tipo que llevará audífonos.

-¿Crees que saltara?

"Ganas no me faltan" sonrío por la idea de ese chico. Un imbecil podia ver cosas obvias, tenia que recordar eso. Si saltaba en ese instante… ¿Quién se haría cargo de la escuela? ¿Su padre volvería? ¿Su madre iría a llorarle a una caja oculta tras un montón de tierra? Quizá ese asqueroso hombre que llego a la escuela dejaría de acosarla y tocarla como si fuera un objeto. Se le revolvió el estómago de solo recordar la sensación de sus manos recorriendo sus piernas como tentáculos curiosos.

Cubrió sus oídos. Solo le gustaba estar ahí. Un lugar sin un encanto propio que le hacía insignificante comparado con los muchos atractivos de la ciudad. El concreto que veía muy lejano a sus piernas lucia tan frío como su oficina en la escuela.

Sus dedos estaban helados. Su corbata por primera vez lucia desarreglada y ni hablar del desorden de su cabello. Si se levantara la falda tal vez los rasguños en sus piernas serían visibles. Solo bastó darle un golpe a ese profesor degenerado para que la soltara y le permitiera correr. Jamas habia hecho tanto ejercicio en un solo dia. Su respiración había dejado de ser normal para cuando había casi saltado las escaleras.

Una persona normal habría llorado.

Una persona normal estaría buscando ayuda.

Una persona normal sentiría mucho más que el frío de la ciudad cubriéndola.

¿Y que si salta?

Dio un respiro.

Uno…

Dos…

Y un tirón la hizo reaccionar cuando estaba por decir el tres y ponerse manos a la obra.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica de los colores extravagantes estaba justo a su lado. Tan cerca de su rostro que pudo ver sus ojos verdes. Primero pensó que era una broma. Luego que ella estaba loca.

-Mei

Y si, ambas eran unas dementes.

-Un gusto Mei. Soy Yuzu y acabo de perder una cita ¿Cuál es tu problema?

No hace falta mencionar que se impresiono de lo directa que era. Pero el pensamiento más lógico de una persona al ser abordada por una desconocida para que la use de terapeuta sin duda seria no hablarle de nada.

-Genial, vengo a pasar un tiempo a solas y una loca me quiere hablar.

-¡Hieres mi corazón!

Dio un quejido y se colocó la mano en el pecho.

-¿Oyes eso? Es mi interior rompiéndose.

-Solo te veo actuar como una estúpida. ¿Puedes dejarme sola?

-Bien Mei, chica malhumorada, ¿Por qué me iría? Si no mal recuerdo he llegado primero y tú has estado aquí escuchando mi conversación con ese chico.

-Solo tírate del puente o cállate.

-Actitud mandona, me gusta, pero quiero dejar claro que no seré la pasiva en la relación.

Y por primera vez, Mei se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué mierda le había dicho?

-Solo lárgate. No tengo el humor para discutir con una imbécil.

Pero la chica no se fue por más palabras hirientes que salieran de sus labios. Incluso perdió de vista la razón por la que quería que se marchara. Y sin darse cuenta. Había dejado de pensar en la manera en que esas rasposas manos exploraron por debajo de su falda. Había olvidado lo que se sentía escuchar la voz de su madre y su odio acumulado contra otra persona que no fuera la chica del pelo rubio.

Pero nada dura para siempre.

Fue como un flashback llegando a su cabeza con todas esas sensaciones desagradables disparándose en su cabeza. De nuevo, había recordado que ese era su sitio preferido.

Sin más, se levantó. Ella había ganado ese día.

-Oye, me agradas chica suicida.

Soltó haciéndole a su corazón detenerse por unos segundos. ¿Cómo sabía lo que había pensado? Posiblemente fe culpa de ese chico que hizo la insinuación antes de irse.

-Mañana, ¿Volverás a sentarte aquí?

E ignorándola completamente, tomo sus cosas y fue a casa.

* * *

Nota

Hey, sé que he tardado bastante en publicar. (i'm so sorry /n\\) ¡Nueva historia chicos! (no me maten por aun no terminar "lo suficiente" pero esta ya está planeado hasta el final, vayan comprando sus clínex)

En serio chicos, ¡es genial ver que hay más historias en español! *-*7  
Segundo, actualmente he descubierto que alguien subió a wattpad una de mis historias (una que realmente odio XD) y se la ha atribuido. Debido a esto… en serio chicos, no me molesta que suban lo que escribo, hasta es genial de repente verlo, pero creo que atribuírselo si es medio feo :'v al menos pónganle que es una adaptación o algo. Lo que me molesta de este caso es que subió una historia que odio, pero que en su momento fue importante para mí ya que puse cosas que realmente me gustaban en su momento y cosas que me describen como persona. (lol) En serio chicos, no quiero verme mala onda, pero porfa si van a subir algo de lo que publico no les pido ni un aviso a mi persona, solo por favor no se atribuyan todo como si lo hubiesen escrito ustedes :'c

(Conste que no lo digo por la chica de wattpad que sube los one shots que escribo de citrus xD de hecho en su momento cuando descubrí que los subió hasta tuve una pequeña conversación con ella y podría decirse que tiene mi permiso XD)

 **Ahora XD nota con respecto a la historia (XD) Si, se que cambie las personalidades drásticamente, no tienen ni que decírmelo.**

En serio los amo chicos xD me encanta ver gente que luego comenta en una de estas historia y que más tarde me aparezca que debido a eso leen mis demás historias y algunos hasta las comentan (lol) saben que sirven mucho las críticas y todo *-*/

También, sin miedo, cualquier sugerencia, critica, comentario es bien recibido.

En esta historia quise tocar de nuevo un tema un poco delicado. Estaba escuchando "somewhere only we know" y se me ocurrió todo esto. Aquí una parte de mi vida, si quieren sáltensela (lol) Esta canción es importante para mí ya que hace no mucho tiempo, podría decirse que perdí de vista lo que realmente quiero ser como persona. Y no me sentía deprimida ni nada, pero a mí alrededor vi que muchos de mis amigos cercanos comenzaron a perderse. Por ejemplo, un buen amigo de mi infancia de hecho tuvo un accidente por una carrera en motocicleta y perdió la vida. Creo que esto es realmente lo que quería tratar. A veces encontramos que nuestra vida se torna tan irreconocible y algunos incluso hacen montañas de granos de arena. Por ello que también "la sociedad de los poetas muertos" sea una de mis películas preferidas. La vi hace uno o dos años cuando todo esto estaba ocurriendo en mi vida. Y ese mensaje de intentar vivir intensamente para no arrepentirnos en nuestra muerte es realmente genial.

Chicos, si están pasando por un duro momento o si ven a alguien que se está lastimando o algo, en serio, hay un momento en la vida en que te ves y dices "no soy feliz" y tienes que cambiar o solo ver todo desde una nueva perspectiva.  
Un abrazo a todos los que leen. En serio sigo pensando que es un asco lo que escribo. Una amiga me ha dicho que me desvaloro demasiado (XDD) así que supongo que intentare cambiar un poco ese aspecto de mí. Tengan un excelente día *-*/


	2. Chapter 2

El puente de las lágrimas II

* * *

El segundo día, Mei no llego a aquel lugar.

Para su suerte, no había ocurrido nada que la hiciera querer ir a mirar el frio concreto del fondo con el deseo de sentir su alma desfallecer. Amemiya no tenía horas que cubrir en la escuela y el día no fue tan ajetreado como de costumbre. Incluso compartió alguna que otra palabra con Himeko. Su abuelo no tuvo ningún problema con su salud y se sintió relajada como nunca. Ella podía decirlo, era un buen día.

Y si, "era" siempre se refiere a pasado.

Himeko le había prestado un par de libros. Estaba segura de que su abuelo disfrutaría de algo nuevo mientras descansaba. Su mente volaba con solo pensar en que faltaban un par de minutos para llegar a casa. Ignorando cualquier evento de días anteriores, su abuelo estaba en casa y quería pasar tiempo con él.

Apenas dio un paso fuera de la escuela sintió el agarre en su brazo, seguido de la sensación más desagradable del mundo al escuchar la voz de ese hombre tan cerca como para que sus sensibles orejas la estremecieran.

-¿Me extrañaste?

Y su extraño razonamiento lejos de indicarle que lo apartara de un puñetazo, le hizo mirar a los alrededores. Desventaja número uno de ser Mei Aihara, sale lo bastante tarde de la escuela como para que nadie pueda ver que está ocurriendo.

Las chicas al pertenecer a un grupo único y recatado, a comparación de otras escuelas, salían e iban directo a sus casas. Quizá la vida la odiaba porque ser parte del montón de personas que se portaba decentemente y seguía reglas todo el tiempo nunca le había traído nada bueno.

Cualquiera que la viera podría decir que lucía como un hombre jugando con una muñeca. Ella no se reusaba. No reclamaba. Como si no sintiera lo que ocurría.

-Tardaste demasiado allá adentro. ¿Que no te importa dejarme esperando? Sabes que tienes responsabilidades conmigo.

No podía causar revuelo en un lugar público. Y meditándolo un poco en los segundos en que el permanecía comunicándole algo de lo cual no tomo la molestia por entender, supo que era un buen día. Un buen día que había sido solo pasado a ser un día medianamente aceptable.

Por más inexpresivo que fuera su rostro, su nerviosismo no era tan visible. Solo si alguien prestara atención a los rápidos y cuidadosos golpeteos que daba con sus dedos a su maletín lo notarían.

Desde el exterior podía verse a una chica hablando con un hombre con un envidiable aspecto. La gente nunca notaria que la chica prácticamente ya ha planeado su método de escape por si las cosas se le salen de las manos.

Seria genial si lo siguiente que supiéramos fuera que ella atrajo la atención de alguien con sus pequeños detalles que delataban su miedo. Que ella tomo su maletín con fuerza y corrió o simplemente que rechazo las caricias poco sinceras de ese hombre.

Un acercamiento con intenciones ocultas. Su espalda tocado una pared que le transmitía frio incluso a través de su ropa.

"Seria genial si no estuviera aquí"

Pensó durante la brusquedad de aquel hombre que le devoraba la boca.

¿Era eso lo que sentían las personas al besar a alguien?

Su mano le sujetaba fuerte de la cintura para que no escapara.

Es desagradable.

Esa sería su respuesta si alguien le preguntara que era lo que se sentía besar a alguien.

Realmente asqueroso. Es brusco y nada suave. Incluso rozando la línea de lo violento.

Y no tuvo que adivinar lo que seguía. Él era tan predecible. Como todos los que habían tenido interés en su bonito rostro o solo la buscaban por su posición social.

Le revolvió el estomago la nauseabunda sensación de su lengua rozando su cuello.

-P-para…

La imagen de su madre solatando con odio lo poco que le importaba como su hija le recordo su postura de objeto carente de valor.

-Te gusta, asi que cállate.

¿Quién le dijo a ese hombre que morderla al punto de hacerle derramar una que otra lagrima era placentero?

Sus manos estaban poco activas comparado con la brusquedad de su boca.

Poco a poco sus sentidos se iban desconectando. Como si tararear una canción en su cabeza repetidamente la ayudara a separarse de su cuerpo.

-Disculpa…

Escucho a alguien hablando con poca fuerza en su voz.

La primera vez creyó que era un sueño, quizá una pesadilla.

-Oye…

Y la segunda vez recobro la vida.

-Disculpa…

Verde.

Amemiya alejo sus manos de la chica y fijo su atención a la persona que toco su hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?- Casi exigió con la intención de auyentarla.

Mei pensó muchas cosas al notar los ojos verdes de aquella persona.

-¡Wow, si que eres guapo!

-¿Quieres joderme?

Era como una broma ver al señor perfecto perder los estribos.

-Tranquilo, sé que el cariño entre novios es lo de hoy, pero tengo asuntos con la señorita.

Señalo a su dirección. Por torpeza pensó en voltear para saber si no habia alguien detrás, por suerte recordo que estaba contra la pared.

-Mei y yo iremos a ver una película.

-¿Eso es cierto?- Pregunto el joven maestro a la persona mas sorprendida del lugar. Era mas una exigencia por que le dijera que era una loca que habia adivinado su nombre. No llevaba uniforme, tenia el pelo pintado y tenia ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera.

Si se comparaba a la imagen de la impecable nieta del director con la chica del pelo teñido y convers desgastados… obviamente no se iba afirmar que podrían ser amigas.

-Es… es mi prima.

¿Era mas creíble oir eso?

Nunca había mentido, pero el "nunca" siempre puede ser corregido con una primera vez.

-Vamos Mei, no tienes que tratarme tan fríamente. Gusto en conocerte amigo, pero mi prima se hizo un lio en decirme donde estaba su escuela y en verdad quiero ir al cine.

El quejido poco oculto de ese hombre demostró su rendición.

-Bien, te veré luego.

¿Cómo termino con la mano de esa chica tomando la suya? Ni siquiera ella sabría explicarlo.

El ultimo comentario que le hizo a su profesor le dio gracia.

"A la próxima te amarrare las manos amigo"

Diez segundos y la distancia que habían recorrido era muy corta como para poder olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Aun después de media hora se seguía cuestionando el como los planetas se alinearon para ayudarla por una vez en su vida.

Paz.

No había mas cosas intentando despojarla de si misma. Solo alguien guiándola mientras mantenía la vista en el perfecto color gris de las calles.

De rejo observo sus dedos embonando tal cual contaban en sus libros de fantasías.

Cerro los ojos y en lo que pareció solo un parpadeo llego a transportarla a la entrada del cine. Ella seguía hablando sinsentidos. Era gracioso porque no parecía importarle hablar con alguien equivalente a una muñeca,

-¿Prefieres una película de acción o eres del tipo que querra abrazarme durante una de terror? Ya sabes, soy una experta en peliculas de miedo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Entonces la miro de nuevo.

Verde,

Es incomodo mirar a alguien directo a los ojos, pero el verde que la había salvado no le causo inconformidad.

-Hieres mi ´pequeño y casi inexistente corazón. ¿Cómo crees que terminare para mañana si sigues tratándome de esta manera?

Lejos de disculparse observo su alrededor.

Yuzu noto cuan fácil era ser ignorada.

-¿Era una broma sabes?

Con eso lo confirmo.

-Por si tus oídos funcionan. Soy Yuzu y creeme que no planeo presentarme una tercera vez.

-Gracias.

La chica de los ojos verdes trato de no mostrarse sorprendida por su agradecimiento. Luego recordó quien era y que la sutileza y el engaño no eran sus fuertes.

-¿Dije algo extraño?

Los papeles se invirtieron. Yuzu miro a la cartelera sin responder. Leyó un par de títulos y su mirada volvió.

-Entonces, adorada prima.- Dijo bromeando.- ¿Quieres ver una de acción o quieres entrar a una de terror para descubrir que mentí y que en realidad soy una miedosa?

No hace falta decir que la segunda opción gano por ser la más tentadora.

* * *

Bien amigos, no estoy esperando que lo noten, pero desde que me fui y volví había estado practicando en cambiar un poco mi forma de escribir (lol) ¿Qué tan normal es que quiera leer a Stephen King por primera vez en mi vida? (D: )  
Quiero comenzar a interactuar un poco más por aquí XD de hecho fue porque estoy siguiendo una historia en wattpad (si preguntan cuál es lo diré en el próximo capítulo: v no, no es cierto. Sigo "la tatuadora de libélulas" (no la 1ra versión, si no la que la autora está haciendo actualmente y si, ya fui a comprar mis clínex por adelantado) y está muy bueno por cierto 7u7r ok, el punto es que he estado comentando por ahí casi cada capítulo XD y sentí que era divertido, así que… aquí me tienen escribiendo de más cosas que posiblemente a nadie le importen *-*7 un saludo

Canción que escuche mientras escribía esto:"Hey there Delilah" No tiene nada que ver, pero es genial.


	3. Chapter 3

El puente de las lágrimas III

* * *

¿Puedes explicar cómo se siente el dormir?

Si se lo preguntaran a ella posiblemente diría que es cerrar los ojos, ver la ruleta rusa de la mente actuar para crear un escenario y regresar al mundo real cuando algo externo la despierte. Ahora, la primera pregunta que me haría yo, seria preguntarme ¿por qué Mei Aihara compara a los sueños con la ruleta rusa? Y la respuesta es un poco clara. Si duermes no sabes que aparecerá en ese instante en que tu cuerpo descansa. Puedes tener una experiencia increíble con el mejor sueño de tu vida; un atardecer muy bonito, algún evento del pasado, risas con un viejo amigo…

La segunda opción es notoriamente menos placentera. Eventos traumáticos, fobias, muertes, reencuentro poco deseados…

Y si, la suerte nunca era algo que estuviese a su favor. Esa misma mañana se había mirado al espejo, lejos de ser guiada por un instinto narcisista, intento quitar lo rojizo de sus ojos por despertar continuamente y tener un sueño para nada reparador.

Pensó en marcar el día anterior como algo memorable en su pasado. Un día con un ligero desliz que término por ser un poco genial. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que Yuzu pasara por la zona y la ayudara?

Pensó unos segundos en el silencio de su habitación. Colocarse el uniforme era como un ritual que debía llevarse con cuidado. Abotonar correctamente su camisa de algodón y mantener el cuello arreglado. Asegurarse de que su falda no tuviese ninguna arruga era esencial para iniciar el día. Fue justo cuando hacia el nudo de su corbata que noto cuan torpe fue al no preguntarle que hacía en ese sitio.

Quizá olvido toda esa parte en ella que buscaba respuestas al sentir como la chica se acomodaba a su lado estrujando fuerte su brazo por el miedo.

Fuera de todo el afecto innecesario que recibió durante horas… ir al cine era una experiencia nueva para ella. Su padre le había dicho en la infancia que la llevaría a ver una película animada. Su sonrisa era tan grande que era una persona completamente distinta. Y lo primero que su infantil mente le ordeno tras la calma fue no ilusionarse, porque los adultos mienten.

Oh sorpresa, la siguiente semana vio a su madre empacando su ropa y joyas para dejar la casa.

Aun siendo una niña su lógico razonamiento estaba demasiado distorsionado. Quizá lo suficiente para predecir acontecimientos de esta cruel realidad.

Aun le causaba desconcierto la serie de sucesos que la llevaron de regreso a su casa sin una mancha más en su historial de malas experiencias. Hay que decirlo, era una lista enorme. Tan larga como para tapizar su cuarto con su letra perfecta.

En menos de lo que esperaba, su atuendo estaba listo.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en la escuela?

Escucho a su abuelo preguntar sin mirarla durante el desayuno.

-Bien…

Contesto sin mentir tras meses de soportar a ese sujeto.

-Las empleadas dijeron que llegaste tarde ayer…

"Malditas soplonas".

-Sí, bueno. Tenía que quedarme tarde para registrar los gastos del mes y…

-Amemiya dijo que iría a recogerte.

Mei apretó fuerte su cuchara mientras parecía querer apuñalar al cereal. Si tan solo tuviera un cuchillo y su abuelo no estuviera presente.

Era muy conocida su relación con ese hombre. Eran buenos amigos y su abuelo era como un maestro para él. Quizá si le decía todo lo que el intentaba hacer con ella podría lograr alejarlo, pero darle una preocupación más… eso no podía ayudar a nada.

-Paso a saludar, pero una amiga fue a recogerme.

-Himeko…

Intento adivinar. Y ella lo miro ¿En serio creía que ella era su única amiga? Luego recordó que no era mentira ya que tenía días de conocer a la chica del pelo teñido. Y obviamente, una persona que fue casi diseñada para ser perfecta no podía ser amiga del desastre andante que la salvo el día anterior.

-No, otra amiga.

-¿La conozco?

Mei pensó en ese instante que era como una conversación por teléfono. Él no la estaba mirando. Ella lo hacía, pero su abuelo estaba demasiado ocupado en leer las noticias del periódico y asegurarse de que su celular no sonara informándole sobre algún problema sobre la escuela.

Y contesto cualquier idiotez. Ni siquiera ella puso mucho esfuerzo en mentir. Solo se trataba de decir que era alguien de su escuela, porque nadie ahí podía ser una delincuente o similar.

Tan patético y superficial. Todos ahí intentaban ser ella y en cierta parte era abrumador.

-Sera mejor que te apresures. Amemiya se ofreció a llevarte a la escuela hoy. Su auto no tardara en estar aquí.

"Mierda"

Sus conversaciones con su abuelo eran muy distantes. Era como si tuviera respuestas programadas para cualquier duda o comentario que le hiciera. En algún momento pensó que su abuelo tal vez tenía la intención de que en un futuro ambos se casaran o algo. Así como muchas de las chicas de su escuela que ya están prometidas con alguien.

-Estaré lista enseguida.

Si le dijera sobre los constantes acosos de ese hombre, quizá la apartaría de él.

Y la innegable idea de que Amemiya comenzaría a negar todo no se le escapo.

Causara problemas, demasiados como para querer enfrentarse a eso.

En todo este tiempo, solo termino su desayuno mientras veía que había fallado en su plan de mantener su uniforme impecable. Una mancha había aparecido en su zapato. Y como cualquier persona lo suficientemente anormal para dejar que un hombre se aprovechara de ella, creyó que era un mal presagio.

Después de todo no creía en esas cosas. Pero era divertido pensar que existían. Así podía justificar algo de sufrimiento en las personas.

Limpio sus zapatos antes de salir de la casa y no tardo en escuchar las bisagras de la puerta chirreando. Si no fuera porque vivía ahí, creería que la casa llevaba años de abandonada. Por fuera parecía de ese tipo de lugares fríos donde quizá vivia algún viejo ermitaño o donde nacían las leyendas más macabras.

Sintió el viento golpear su rostro y el sol la cegó por unos momentos.

Lo siguiente en lo que puso su atención fue el coche negro estacionado a la distancia. Había un hombre hablando amablemente con las sirvientas. Quizá a ellas les gustaba. Después de todo ella a pesar del odia que le tuviera, no podía mentir y decir que su aspecto era pésimo.

-¡Aihara san!

La llamo con una sonrisa falsa. Las empleadas le prestaron atención a ella y la veían con celos.

Verlo actuar como un chico bueno le hacía sentir enferma. Tan similar al estar enferma. Era el mismo rostro que le mostro cuando se conocieron. Y la imagen de él entrando a una iglesia para comenzar con una combustión masiva la hizo sonreír.

-¿Estas cómoda?

Pregunto cuando la encontró sentada dentro sabiendo que las empleadas podrían oírlo por no subir el vidrio.

-Vete a la mierda.

Soltó en voz baja.

-Bien señoritas, nos vemos después. Tengo que llevar a esta chica a la escuela y no queremos que llegue tarde.

"Viste su sonrisa"

"¿Crees que la señorita Mei sea su novia?"

"¿Crees que le guste?"

Esas chicas en serio eran estúpidas. Aunque el vidrio estuviese arriba pudieron oír claramente lo que dijeron. Era como cubrirse los oídos. Se escuchaba muy distante, pero era claro.

-Sabes… ayer tuve una plática muy interesante con tu abuelo…

-Solo conduce, no llegare tarde.

Cruzo sus brazos y miro a la ventana.

Era consciente de que el odiaba ser ignorado.

El profesor la miraba constantemente. El silencio no se le hacia cómodo y ella era una chica difícil.

-Ayer tu abuelo me dijo algo muy interesante… solo tuvo un hijo y no tienes más familia.

Y sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

-Odio que intentes actuar como un tipo listo. Si vas a decir algo solo dilo.

-¿Quién era esa chica?

-Una amiga.

-Una amiga de…

-Una miga de donde sea, no te importa.

-¡Hey! Sé más amable, solo tengo curiosidad.

Ni siquiera tomo la molestia de ocultar que ya estaba molesto.

Asqueroso.

Una sensación de algo recorriendo su pierna llamo la atención.

-Manos en el volante.

-Solo estamos pasándola bien. Aihara san, tu abuelo estaría muy preocupado si comienzas a salir con una pandillera. Pudo robarte o intentar algo peor.

"¿Cómo meterme las manos bajo la falda o besarme a la fuerza?"

Y por más que pensara, no entendía muchas cosas de lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Qué ganaba con actuar como si le preocupara su seguridad? Era obvio que no la haría cambiar de parecer. Tampoco se ganaría algo de simpatía o un trato mejor del que ya ganaba al tocarla.

"Si no existieras no estaría atada a todo esto" Recordó con molestia.

Y de nuevo cayo, quizá más debajo de lo que ya estaba.

Su vacilante personalidad le hizo darle palabras vacías de consuelo. "No las veras más"

Aunque ni ella misma sabía si era cierto.

Mei pasó horas en ese salón fingiendo entender lo que el profesor decía. Tendría que estudiar el tema después. Quizá Amemiya ya habría dicho a su abuelo que la recogería ese día. Tal vez no lo encontraría en casa y pasaría la noche en el hospital. ¿En el correo habría una nueva carta de su padre?

Y lo más importante. ¿Dónde estaba ahora esa chica?

El profesor había terminado su clase. Las chicas comenzaban a salir a tomar el almuerzo y ella solo pensaba en que faltaba mucho tiempo para poner un pie de nuevo en la calle.

-Aihara san.

"Ignórala"

No es necesario decir que no tenía una buena relación con muchas de sus compañeras. Algunas a penas y le aguantaban la mirada por cinco segundos. Eran intimidados por su aura engreída. Hablar con alguien que tiene la vida asegurada es extraño. Más si contamos que la forma en que ella miraba a todos era similar a la atención con la que alguien ve a una hormiga.

-Aihara san, ¿Me estas ignorando?

"Denle un premio"

Pensó con una voz sarcástica. Hasta su mal humor había empeorado.

-Lastimaras mi corazón si no me miras.

Oh no…

Y el corazón alterado ya no era el de la chica que la llamaba.

No hace falta mencionar que al girar el rostro, su mirada se encontró con el perfecto color verde.

* * *

Llevo muchas horas escuchando Rockbell XD es gracioso ya que la escuche hace años y creí que era una canción muy alegre y cuando vi la traducción fue tan triste que comencé a odiarla. Luego le tome cierto cariño :B

Lo siento si hay errores, no he puesto mucha atención o esfuerzo en este capitulo porque estaba limpiando mi cuarto :'v

Y si amigos, Yuzu es dios para estar en todos lados :vr  
No, no es cierto XD


	4. Chapter 4

El puente de las lágrimas IV

* * *

¿Podía ser su cabeza jugando con ella? Una falsa percepción de la realidad no le haría sentirse mejor. Pero era seguro, esa chica era la misma que le hablo en un puente en vez de ir a algún sitio a tener una cita con el chico de los tenis rojos.

-¿Por qué es negro?

Una posible mala elección para su primera pregunta.

Claramente se refería a su cabello. Si hubiese puesto un pie en esa escuela con el pelo rubio la habrían corrido al instante. Su no tan buena persona le permitió imaginar a Himeko con pose de autoridad intentando reprenderla al punto de tener el rostro rojo cuando Yuzu la ignorara. Si, era posible que la rubia se hiciera de oídos sordos, o solo huyera hacia algún lugar como un salón de clase. A pesar de estar entre muchas chicas ordenadas, su corbata era un desastre, ni siquiera llevaba fajada la camisa y la falda era notoriamente más corta.

-¿Te gusta?

Pregunto sin vergüenza cuando noto que sus ojos la inspeccionaban a detalle.

Mei la miro de nuevo, nada pasaba desapercibido y la rubia ya había entendido que no conseguiría fácilmente una conversación.

Con un segundo vistazo la información sobre los errores en su vestimenta se fue ampliando.

Como el hecho de que llevaba desabotonada la camisa del cuello, sus uñas tenían un color obviamente antinatural y estaba casi segura de que el reglamento le prohibía llevar aretes.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-¡Hola, Yuzu! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? Gracias por venir a verme. Si, bueno también estoy bien. Mi día estuvo perfecto, ¿El tuyo?

Mei no se perturbo en absoluto. Solo quería saber.

-Duh, obviamente entre por la puerta. Y el cabello… me queda bien, ¿no? Aunque tranquila, se lo mucho que te gusta verme de rubia.

Mei no tardo en notar como su compañera de enfrente le lanzaba miradas sospechosas a su no tan silenciosa no nueva amiga. Inmediatamente se levantó llamando la atención de Yuzu.

-Vamos a otro lugar.

-Wow, estamos yendo muy rápido ¿no?

-Solo camina.

Ni Himeko en sus locas alucinaciones de las posibles persecuciones a la rubia en una realidad alterna llevaron a Yuzu tan rápido a la sala del consejo.

Nadie iba a pasarse por ahí el resto del día. Ella misma se había encargado al quedarse tarde de todos los pendientes para la semana. Tal como un robot lo habría hecho.

-¿Y qué? ¿Aquí planeas darme mi primer beso?

Ya había aprendido que sus estupideces saldrían cada que intentara tener una conversación seria. Mei no era muy paciente cuando se trataba de lidiar con gente problemática.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Soltó con voz firme causando la perdida de la sonrisa de su posible no nueva amiga.

-Cálmate, solo vine a ver a alguien. Duh, pero si venia aquí como normalmente ibas a correrme.

-Ni siquiera te has vestido como se debe.

-ni siquiera me he pintado el cabello.- Afirmo con ironía y se quito la peluca que llevaba.- Me la presto una amiga. Deberías conocerla, es tu compañera de hecho y…

-No me importa. Estas yendo demasiado lejos con este acoso.

Y aunque fuese difícil de imaginar. Su mente ya había pre seleccionado a las chicas de su clase que podrían ser la amiga a la que había ido a ver.

-No cuente como acoso si no vine a verte a ti. No es mi culpa que Harumin vaya en tu clase.

Y no podía decir que estaba intentando zafarse de la situación porque para su desgracia ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de recordar los nombres de sus compañeras.

Ahora tenía que decirlo, Mei no era menos directa que la rubia.

-¿Quién es Harumin?

-Wow, y yo me sentía mal porque no recordaste mi nombre la primera vez…

Mei tenía un buen conocimiento sobre los apellidos de sus compañeras. Además no podía segura si ese era su nombre real o un apodo. Justo cuando planeaba descubrir quién era la persona por la que estaba esa chica presente en el instituto, sonó su puerta.

-Aihara san ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Ignóralo…

Susurro la rubia mientras veía de reojo en dirección de donde provenía el sonido del golpeteo.

-Escóndete.

Obtuvo como respuesta. Entonces varias cosas ocurrieron en cuestión de segundos. La primera fue que Mei metió a Yuzu en la primera puerta que vio. La segunda fue que la presidenta, con la inexistente cortesía que le quedo al reconocer la voz que la llamaba, abrió la puerta.

-Diablos, en serio no te aguanto. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Escribiendo un libro o qué?

Paso casi como si fuera dueño del lugar y fuera una ofensa tardar en abrirle la puerta. De hecho, eso fue lo que reclamo.

-Si tentó te molesta esperar a que te abran pudiste dar media vuelta.

Si, bueno. Ya empezaste de creída. Mei supo ignorarlo perfectamente y tomo asiento.- Pero no estoy aquí a escucharte ladrar o algo, ¿sabes? El montón de niñas que suele intentar coquetear conmigo estaba muy activo hoy.

-Si crees que estoy celosa y vienes a reconfortarme te ahorrare el trabajo.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Amemiya era lo bastante estúpido como para no notar que estaba tratando de correrlo lo más rápido posible. Quizá Yuzu estaba escuchando.

-No, pero… una de ellas dijo que vio a una chica nueva en tu clase. Y si no mal recuerdo no recibimos nuevas alumnas desde hace meses…

Por más natural e indiferente que se viera, por milésimas de segundo había dejado de respirar.

-¿Y? Una chica entrando a una escuela solo por gusto, si te causa algún problema solo encuéntrala y sácala.

No fue difícil adivinar lo que ocurrió. Escucho cuando el profesor puso el seguro a la puerta. Con pasos extremadamente ruidosos para su activa imaginación. Si estaba ahí para aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Le pregunte a la hermana de Mitsuko, ¿sabes?- al sentir su mano en su hombro se sintió acosada, pero era el contacto más gentil que él podría ofrecerle y lo sabía. Lamentablemente no significaba que pararía ahí.- Dijo que no había ninguna chica nueva en tu clase, pero no pensó lo mismo la chica que se sentaba frente a ti.- El sentimiento repulsivo, mejor conocido como asco que le provoco al hablar cerca de su oreja la enfermaba. Cada cosa que intentaba era como una infección o alguna plaga intentando meterse en su cuerpo.- Dijo que te vio hablando con una chica de ojos verdes.

-Estoy segura de que a diferencia de tu amiga acosadora, la hermana de Mitsuko es más confiable.

De nuevo su cabeza estaba dividida. Entre sus constantes pensamientos sobre las mil y un formas en que ese hombre podría morir y la necesidad de recordar quien era la hermana de Mitsuko.

Era como su muñeca. Y no puedo decir que es agradable ver a un hombre tocando a una adolescente que parece carecer de vida. Hizo su cabello a un lado dejando su cuello al descubierto.

-Sabes que te conviene darme todo esto. Ni siquiera podrías manejar este lugar.

Era consciente de sus intenciones desde el inicio. También era notorio que a diferencia de su padre, ella no estaba tan capacitada.

-Sería más sencillo si solo dejaras de hacerte la mártir.

Ni siquiera intentaba lo típico, no planeaba engañarle y llenarle la cabeza de tontas ilusiones. Desde que se conocieron fue directo al besarla por la fuerza. Fue aun peor cuando la toco por primera vez. Era como si cada día encontrara una nueva forma de hacerla sentir menos.

Tal como se repetía en sus recuerdos, el comenzó a tocarla. "Detente" pidió en voz baja al principio. Pero ni siquiera movía sus brazos para alejarlo, como si estuviera resignada. Y bien que lo estaba. La puerta donde encerró a Yuzu solo abría por fuera él puso el seguro a su única salida.

Como una especie de enfermo juego donde sabía que tenía el control.

-Sera más rápido si solo te quitas la ropa.

De la nada escucharon el sonido de la campana en los altavoces. Más fuerte de lo habitual.

-¿Que mierda?- El maestro miro su reloj, faltaban cerca de veinte minutos para que terminara el descanso. Incluso Mei sabía eso sin ver el reloj.

"¿Hola? Duh, supongo que está grabando…"

Silencio. Sus oídos habían dejado de funcionar. Solo vio una especie de representación en cámara lenta tras reconocer esa voz. La expresión en el rostro de ese hombre se estaba deformando mientras apretaba los puños. Y tras ese instante en que su cerebro no recordaba como reconectar con su cuerpo, miro en seguida al armario. No había ventanas en ese sitio. De eso estaba segura. Tampoco había alguna forma de que ella pudiese comunicarse… a menos que…

 _No vine a verte a ti_

 _Harumin_

 _Va en tu clase_

"Genial, solo interrumpiré unos segundos, después pueden seguir con su almuerzo y las estupideces que quieran…"

Ambos se miraron con confusión. Dejando de lado el montón de basura que quisieran decirse entre ellos.

"Aquí algunas cosas que quiero decirles. Primero, sus reglas son un asco. Ni siquiera me gustan las corbatas y llevar el cabello a lo natural no es lo mío. Lo siento chicas. Segundo y más importante… ¡El atractivo profesor Amemiya está en una relación con una de las alumnas de esta escuela!"

Más directa no pudo ser.

"Que por cierto este hombre a penas y puede mantener sus tentáculos alejados. Para asegurarme, quien dude de esto puede recurrir a la sala del consejo donde el profesor está intentando aprovecharse de ella ahora… bueno, quizá ya pensó en lanzarse por la ventana"

Inmediatamente se hizo un caos dentro de la mente del involucrado. Amemiya intento abrir la puerta pero estaba trabada.

-¡¿Tú estás haciendo esto?!

Le grito a la única persona que podía culpar.

La grabación seguía sonando fuerte y claro. "La chica está siendo forzada, les pido por favor que se apresuren…"

Mei vio el pánico en la mirada del hombre que la había hecho sentirse sucia y decepcionada consigo misma. Y ya no tenía más ganas de hacer nada. Solo ver.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que hiciste?!

Y su reacción era más una fotografía. Solo estaba ahí sentada aun con el cabello a un lado. Inexpresiva. Escuchaba los pasos lejanos de varios corriendo hacia la sala del consejo.

Sintió al hombre tomarla del cuello de la camisa y levantarla.

"Si es que el imbécil logra salir de ahí antes y no me creen, he dejado algo con Tamaguchi Harumi y espero que lo revele si es necesario"

Entonces volvió a ocurrir todo como una película. Una en donde los finales felices si tenían alguna oportunidad.

Lo primero que ocurrió fue que abrieron la puerta revelando la escena donde el profesor estaba a punto de golpearla.

Lo segundo fue que una chica de su clase entro a la sala del consejo seguida por su abuelo. Ella tenía en las manos un celular. Miro de nuevo al armario y en una comunicación silenciosa ambas supieron que no debían decir que Yuzu estaba dentro.

Podía deducir que todo el alboroto que escuchaba afuera era de las chicas intentando enterarse si era cierto o no el rumor. También sabía que su abuelo no iba a permitir que tremendo escándalo saliera a la luz. Imagino la escena de muchas chicas siendo regañadas por los profesores para volver a sus clases. Era lo positivo de una escuela de elite. Demasiado temerosas de un castigo y una mancha en su expediente.

* * *

Estoy pensando solo un poco en cambiar el final que planeo, siento que es muy sad. De hecho solo lo pensé por algo que me paso este fin de semana. También no sé si cambiar la clasificación d :v (lol)

Shicos, ahora los entiendo con lo cruel que soy al escribir cosas sad de cuando en cuando.

Estaba leyendo (ni siquiera mencionare el maldito nombre del fic o de que pareja es xDD) y estaba feliz de la vida cuando me topé con un final con la pareja separada. Pero eso no es lo cruel. Te daban indicios por todos lados de que terminarían juntos de hecho hasta el penúltimo capítulo te decía que estaban juntas, y bum, salto temporal de unos diez años :c (7n7r nadie mencione a mi Yuzu x Nina/ Mei) incluso el capítulo antes del epilogo te llenaba de palabras tan cursis y poco realistas como Romeo enamorándose de una tipa a la que acaba de ver en una fiesta donde estaba su supuesta enamorada :v (lol) Bien, el punto es que me partió el cora y aún estoy pensando en si mi final es tan cruel como este.

Segundo, me partió más LTDL :'vv me iré a llorar a un rincón.

Si, sé que siempre Amemiya muere primero (No literalmente, hablo de que en el manga duro menos que las apariciones de Nina :vv)

Y por último, Si XD Yuzu estuvo en el armario XDD


	5. Chapter 5

El puente de las lágrimas V

* * *

En el octavo día Mei recibió una carta de su padre. La encontró entre sus cosas cuando despertó. Más bien, su abuelo la había dejado descaradamente sobre su mochila. Era buen momento para creer que ya estaba enterado sobre las cartas que escondía sin abrir. O tal vez no era ningún secreto para él porque nunca hablaban de su padre. Al menos no de la forma en que ella lo deseaba. Era como un claro mensaje de "lee la carta". Lo cual era confuso porque ellos no se llevaban del todo bien. No después de que el se fuera abandonando toda posibilidad de que heredará la escuela.

Miro el sobre con atención. al menos aún sabía cómo se llamaba su única hija. O bien, su hija, no sabía ni siquiera si ya tenía alguna pareja o si volvió a formar una familia. Quizá lo descubriría si leía alguna de las cartas. Tal vez le mandaba fotos y postales de los lugares que visitaba. No lo sabía y sin lugar a dudas, ese no era el dia que se aventuraria a descubrirlo. Cinco años sin verla, en serio era el padre del año.

Lo segundo más importante que ocurrió ese día fue que Yuzu apareció.

La chica había desaparecido literalmente de su vida. Solo había tardado en lo que su abuelo le decía que hablarían sobre lo ocurrido en casa y lo que tardo en ver como el mismo corría a Amemiya de la escuela prometiendo presentar cargos si volvía a acercarse. Harumi fue quien saco del armario a la rubia y despues de eso Mei regreso a la sala del consejo cuando solo quedaba la castaña. Ni siquiera pudo agradecerle, bueno... no pudo intentar agradecerle. En cierta parte fue un alivio ya que agradecer no era algo que estuviera muy acostumbrada a hacer.

Era más fácil volver a tener esa extensa platica donde su abuelo hablo largo y tendido sobre la importancia de respetarse a si mismo y el como debio tenerle confianza para esas lo sabia, no tenia por que recordárselo. Que lo creyera era el problema.

Incluso Harumi desconocía a dónde había ido. Mencionando a Harumi, esta ahora se acercaba de vez en cuando a hablar con ella. Era mas seria y educada que Yuzu, pero sin duda, era de su tipo. ¿A que se refería? No era idiota, sabía que se vestía y maquillaba como Yuzu al salir de la escuela. Incluso le llego a ver el celular y estuvo a punto de confiscarselo, pero lo dejo parar por la ayuda que recibió de ella con lo de Amemiya. Himeko le preguntó si la había cambiado por Taniguchi san, por lo que fue una molestia explicarle que solo eran amigas.

Dejando todo eso.

Harumi le había mencionada que a veces hacía esas cosas. Desaparecer uno o dos días y volver cuando menos la esperaba. Le contó muchas cosas sobre la rubia. Harumi era muy platicadora y era como si intentara compensar las dos o tres palabras de mei en una hora con su plática sobre cualquier cosa.

"¿Nunca le has preguntado a dónde va?" Ella lo haría, estaba pensando en hacerlo mientras veía esa sonrisa en su rostro. Quizá ese fue el momento en que Mei por fin dijo mas palabras seguidas hacia ella y por eso contesto tan rapido.

"Claro, pero jamas lo dice. Solo bromea y deja el tema cada que lo tocamos"

¿Donde la volvió a encontrar? De hecho era gracioso que las cosas pasaran todo lo contrario a como ella las esperaba. No la encontró en el puente que visito cada dia desde lo de Amemiya. Tampoco la encontró en el cine donde tuvieron lo que ella llamaba como "su primera cita" y mucho menos la encontró en la ala del consejo.

Diablos, incluso la esperaba entrando por alguna de las ventanas de su casa para darle una sorpresa. Afortunadamente no lo hizo, ya que Mei había comenzado a llevar su celular por si tenia que llamar a la policía. Demasiado irónico, no llamo a la policía por un hombre que la acosaba pero si planeaba hacerlo por una chica...

Estaba ahí, en el dia libre de su abuelo. Mientras ella intentaba mantener el orden. Ocupando el asiento mas importante de la escuela. Su cabello seguía siendo rubio a comparacion de la ultima vez. Su maquillaje volvía a ser llamativo y llevaba un uniforme de otra escuela.

-¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?

Harumi tenía razón. La encontró en el último lugar en el que la buscaría. En la oficina de su abuelo.

-La puerta estaba abierta y...

-Hablo en general. Ni siquiera traes el uniforme de la escuela.

-Ah, ¿esto? ¿Te gusta? A mi no me gusta, es muy azul y feo. Aunque la escuela con el uniforme más bonito esta...

-¿Como entraste?- Le hizo una señal para que parara.

-La puerta estaba abierta obviamente.

-A la escuela...- Era buena para darle la vuelta a sus preguntas o quizá Mei era muy imprecisa.

-Podria decirtelo, pero eso arruinaría mis planes con Harumi para saltarnos clases y entrar aqui cuando quiero y puedo se haría un infierno.

Mei la encontraba molesta en esos momentos en donde era ella misma.

-¿Donde estuviste estos días?

-¿Novia acosadora? Me gusta.

-Yuzu...

-Fui por cigarrillos, duh.

-¿Que?

Ella no era alguien tan dificil de engañar si se trataba de cosas que no entendía como chistes viejos o cosas que a Yuzu le gustaran.

-Ya sabes, cuando dejas a tu mujer y a tus hijos para buscar cigarrillos... bueno,mal chiste. Solo fui a pasear un rato.

-Fueron días.- Recalcó sabiendo que quería zafarse. Ni siquiera se lo tomaba en serio. Estaba viendo los documentos que había encima del mueble; entonces dos cosas pasarian si le decia que dejara la silla de su abuelo. Ella lo haria, pero encontraría una salida facil si no insistia. Estaba revisando todo como si fuera su lugar, los cajones, las plumas y algunas fotos que estaban en marcos. "Te ves tan linda" había murmurado con una gran sonrisa. Fijo su vista en ella mirando por encima de las fotos y noto cuan molesta estaba la presidenta del consejo.

-De acuerdo, estaba tratando de sacar a un oso de la maquina del centro comercial para ti, pero en serio, esa cosa estaba defectuosa y casi me sacan por intentar matarla.

-Quiero la verdad.

¿Como saber si cualquier cosa que salga de su boca es verdad? Incluso ella misma parecía ser una broma.

-¿Estaba en un cementerio de otra ciudad visitando a mi padre?

Mei la miro con atención. No parecía jugar, pero tampoco parecía estarlo cuando le dijo del peluche. Dejo de ponerle atencion de nuevo acomodando todo en su debido lugar. Quizá lo hizo mal, pero que importaba.

-Sabes que, olvidalo. Si quieres decirlo dilo. Si quieres mandarme a la mierda, dilo. Ya me canse de esto.

Dejo su lugar y se acerco a la puerta.

-¡Espera!

Escucho la desesperación en su voz.

-¿Que? ¿Algún otro chiste?

Claramente escondía algo detrás.

-De hecho...

Mei miró hacia abajo cuando Yuzu mostró lo oculto. Había un pequeño oso que fácilmente podía sostener con una mano. ¿Como pudo descubrir su fascinación por los osos? Fácil, tenía pintado en el rostro cada que veía uno su amor por ellos. Como en ese momento, hasta Yuzu vio su felicidad oculta mientras su cabeza batallaba con aceptar ono el pequeño obsequio.

-Una no era mentira.

Dijo rápidamente antes de salir disparada a la salida para evitar que le devolvieran al pequeño.

-¡Nos vemos mas tarde Mei! Espero que cuides a nuestro hijo.

¿Hijo? Mei realmente tardo en entender lo que ella quiso decir con eso. Casi tardo lo mismo que tu al contar del uno al diez. y para cuando lo entendió ella ya estaba a varios metros como para reclamarle.

"Da igual"

Pensó antes de tomar al pequeñocon cariño y llevarlo a su salon para guardarlo entre sus cosas.

* * *

Bueno... explicación de porqué tarde... ¡Olvide que publicaba esto! XDD De hecho lo acabo de recordar hace unas horas y he estado escribiendo porque lo termine y se borro :v

Fui a mi escuela y literal tarde como 20 min en hacer lo que debía, sigo preguntándome porque no nos mandaron las cosas por internet :v

Estaba escuchando "I have questions" cuando hice esto (lol) quizá por eso mi impulso por poner muchas preguntas XDD pero era la versión que va antes en el video de Crying in the club, asi que tenía que cortarle y regresar para no perderme con la emoción de la otra canción :v


	6. Chapter 6

**Reinicio I**

* * *

Juguetear con sus piernas al hacer figuras en el aire era su pan de cada dia. Ya llevaba bastante sin mirar al fondo. Ahora miraba hacia las nubes con la loca idea de que llovería. Ni siquiera era temporada, ¿Que le pasaba por la cabeza? Quizá la respuesta no era nada simple o agradable.

-Señorita, señorita.- Prestó atención a la alegría que la llamaba.- Alguien podría robarla si continúa viniendo a este sitio tan solitario.

Contuvo sus comentarios sarcásticos y desagradables. De todas formas, ella estaba completamente loca. Quizá saltaría algun dia por su cuenta. Si, era esa clase de chica.

De cierta forma imaginarla como alguien torpe y/o deprimida que se decidiera a tomar la salida de los cobardes no le agradaba. Así que se deshizo de la idea por más resentimiento que su cabeza aún tuviera contra todo ser viviente.

-¿Te cansaste de fugarte de la escuela?

-No puedes fugarte si no entras.- Comento con un tono divertido.

Tenia lógica. Pero aun así era absurdo.

-¿Al menos pasarás de grado?

-Duh, si no estoy pegada a ti 24/7 es por algo, ¿no?

Y no respondió. Lo esperado sería que la rubia se hartara del silencio y se fuera a casa. También tuvo entre sus planes que se sentara con ella e intentará conversar. Era toda una mariposa social esa chica. Sabía cosas de adolescentes como las canciones de moda o accesorios de belleza. Tan incompatible. A veces se le salia uno que otro tema sobre videojuegos o sus aventuras con Taniguchi. Y era raro, porque aunque no le pudiera seguir la corriente, no se sentía aburrida.

Siempre sorprendiendo.

-¿Por qué necesitas tantos lapiceros? ¿No te basta con uno?

Si no podía conseguir sacarla de quicio al entrar a su escuela sin permiso, no la iba a hacer perder la compostura por revisar su mochila, pero... ¿Quien demonios haría algo como eso?

-¿En serio ordenar tus libros según tu horario? Eres todo un caso.

Con sus torpes manos desacomodaba el orden de sus cosas y en la cabeza de la presidenta del consejo, solo se hicieron mil y un planes para arrojarla por el puente. Sin duda tendría que llegar a casa a arreglar el desorden que ella hiciera.

-¡Oh!

Solo por su no oculto sonido de sorpresa, Mei la miro al fin. ¿Como habia olvidado que la llevo consigo?

-¿Una carta de un enamorado?

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

Y la carta y todo lo demás estaba fuera de su alcance.

Si, lo había logrado. Su mirada asustada era todo un descubrimiento. Era como un retroceso enorme a todos sus avances. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada llena de desprecio. Tal vez indiferencia. No lo sabia, solo actuaba impulsivamente desde el comienzo.

-¡Deja de ser tan molesta!- Escupió con desagrado.

Y ahí vio su límite. Porque ni siquiera su alegría incontrolable y bromas infantiles podían protegerla de un sentimiento como ese.

No escaparon frases ingeniosas de sus labios. Solo estuvo ahí con su rostro congelado tras el asombro.

Mei se rehusó a dirigirle la mirada de nuevo. Guardo todo en su mochila y dio un último vistazo a la carta que puso entre sus libros.

Silencio.

Nunca imaginó que podía conseguirlo al lado de esa persona.

-Si vas a preguntar algo solo hazlo.

Habia llevado el sobre, "Quizá hoy sea el dia" pensó su ingenua cabeza. Era obvio que no iba a encontrar lo que necesitaba para al fin darse el valor de leer un trozo de papel. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera leer. Había ignorado todo deseo de guardar el sobre con los otros dentro de una caja lejos de su vista. Aun así lo hizo, y ella lo vio. Tenía plasmado en el rostro un "quiero preguntar" tan obvio que le repugnaba. No había una buena razón para que alguien se interesara en los problemas de otros. Ella lo hacia y era raro.

La gente no se preocupa normalmente por los problemas de los demás. Es más fácil que alguien quiera ayudarte si ofreces algo a cambio.

La rubia miro su rostro tras haber conseguido la calma. No parecía molesta, pero aun tenia un poco de resentimiento en su voz. Ahora tenia mas ganas de preguntar qué era aquello, pero si algo había aprendido de revisar el celular de Harumin y obtener golpes, es que no debía meterse en la vida de otras personas. A menos claro, de que se tratase de un asunto verdaderamente urgente que no pudiera dejar pasar. Ya saben, no podía hacer la vista gorda a ciertas cosas.

Tampoco era estúpida, lo primero que vio fue el nombre del remitente en el sobre. Harumi había mencionado cuán importante era la familia de Mei por ser dueños de la escuela. También era consciente de que en ningún momento había escuchado hablar de los padres de la chica. Sabía que podía lograr sacar el tema, pero no tenía una buena idea de como hacerlo. Así que decidió ser ella misma.

-¿Te casas conmigo?

De nuevo apareció ese conteo en su cabeza seguido por la expresión confundida de la presidenta del consejo.

-... ¿Que?

-Dijiste que podía preguntar...

Un sonoro suspiro fue emitido por la pelinegra. "Olvídalo" dijo evitando la mirada de la rubia.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era agradable tenerla ahí diciendo y haciendo cualquier cosa para molestar. Incluso los momentos como ese en el que se quedaban sin diálogos que compartir, eran buenos. El silencio más cómodo del mundo existía, lo estaba viviendo.

La tranquilidad continuo incluso mientras camino a casa a pasos lentos seguida por esa chica. Aun se preguntaba mucho sobre ella. Antes solo se interesaba por gente que pudiera causar algun problema con la escuela o similar. Ahora estaba ella. Una externa que la habia ayudado, no parecía algo real.

¿Duraría su compañía para toda la vida? Ciertamente ya no esperaba que la chica desapareciera. Al menos no completamente. Sabía que ella se iria de vez en cuando. Pero la imagino como un pequeño y juguetón gato medio domesticado. Sabía que volvería. 

* * *

**Hi!**

 **...**

 **lol**

 **Lo siento por tardar (Y en serio tarde)**

 **Estoy acostumbrandome un poco a mi nueva escuela :D he encontrado amigos demasiado rapido, incluso me sorprendi a mi misma.**

 **Sé que publique esto antes en Wattpad XD pero ahi es donde lo tenia escrito. Para quien no lo vio, mi nota ahi al final era la siguiente.**

 **"Hi! Perdón por la tardanza :'v**  
 **Bien, tengo que ir a la escuela así que dejaré esto por aquí."**

 **¿Muy breve? Eso parece XD pero tenia prisa. Termine llegando como dos horas antes... (Porque obsesiva con la puntualidad). He visitado la biblioteca de mi escuela :B habia demasiados libros en otros idiomas. Alguien tiene que mejorar en eso.**

 **¡Suerte con sus estudios o trabajos! y espero que sea de su agrado :'D (De nuevo una disculpa por la gran tardanza)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reinicio II**

* * *

Lo que mas le gustaba de los viernes era la falta de trabajo.

"Terminas y puedes irte"

Habia dicho de forma autoritaria a Himeko mientras ordenaban un par de documentos sobre los clubes deportivos.

Su tono ligeramente mandon no era molesto para ninguno de ellos. Fuera de ese ambiente tal vez se encontraria topando con pared debido a su mal caracter, pero ahi era respetada.

Si uno lo mirara como una escena de pelicula, lo mas seguro, es que no verian los ligeros cambios en el personaje principal.

Ahora.

¿Como lo veria Yuzu?

Lo primero que pasaria ahi seria que bromearia con el número de veces que la pelinegra ha mirado a su maleta como un asesino al pendiente de su arma. Quiza despues miraria al poco cuidado con el que Mei ha acomodado su falda. Sin duda habia salido a las prisas de casa.

Y no, Yuzu no era alguien perceptiva, no era alguien que mirara mucho la vestimenta de la gente. Al menos no tanto como doña perfecta. Pero Yuzu la miraba a ella, no habia nada de malo...¿Cierto?

Bien, el asunto aqui es que no muchos lo notaban, por no decir que nadie lo hizo. Y si alguien lo noto, no lo mencionó.

Porque hay cosas que la gente no dice. Como los problemas que aquejan su vida. Algun sentimiento oculto. El miedo irracional hacia lo desconocido. Quiza la curiosidad de una carta sin abrir dentro de un maletin. Incluso una visita indeseada en el hogar.

El tiempo no se detiene. A veces es un poco cruel, pero nada puede hacerse para cambiarlo. Casi como un parpadeo, la habitacion se vacio. Escucho algo de la voz de Himeko. Lo que le dijo era un completo misterio, su cabeza estaba vagando en algun otro lugar mas interesante.

¿A donde iria ahora?

Por mas que quisiera la escuela no era una segunda casa donde pudiera quedarse a dormir. Y su abuelo la tomaria por loca si le decia que no queria volver a casa y dormiria en la sala del consejo.

Recogió todas sus cosas como si quisiera alargar su tiempo fuera de su hogar. Era lo que realmente queria.

Su cara llena de felicidad estaba en su cabeza. Se habia atrevido a regresar despues de tanto tiempo, pero apenas y la habia mirado.

Incluso la felicidad de Yuzu tenia un toque diferente al de ese hombre. Ella era animada y ruidosa, pero del tipo que te hacia sentir malditamente comodo. Con el era mas una situacion a evitar. Como siempre, la rivalidad entre su padre y su abuelo se noto en el ambiente tras su llegada.

"Algun dia lo entenderas"

Escucho el dia que hizo sus maletas y decidio botar sus esfuerzos por la ventana.

Ya habia pasado un tiempo considerable y sus dudas seguian sin responderse. Incluso su rencor en lugar de disminuir se incremento con el pasar de los dias.

Su abuelo la habia llevado con algunos psicologos tras ver su cambio radical de alguien como Yuzu a lo que la rubia llamaba como "Doña perfecta"

"¿Sientes que te ha abandonado?"

"¿No crees que deberias escucharlo?"

"¿Como te sentiste cuando se fue?"

Para empezar, ¿Por que tenia que hablar con extraños sobre cosas que no queria?

Si quisiera hablarlo ella habría buscado ayuda por su cuenta.

En menos de una hora ya estaba en camino a la salida. Tan lenta como si los pies le pesaran. Ni siquiera fingia. No quería regresar pronto.

-Vete de rodillas, así llegarás más lento.

La miró incrédula. Caminaba despacio, pero nadie nunca había notado cuando no quería regresar a su hogar.

Para empezar, ¿Ese era su hogar?

-¿Problemas en casa?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Como siempre, su desprecio no quería ocultarse. Era como volver a los inicios. Una sonrisa se le escapo a la chica rubia. Y sin hablarlo, Mei lo supo. No estaban regresando al inicio.

Yuzu parecía cansada, quizá lo mas notorio eran las ojeras que se cargaba y su sonrisa no tan amplia como antes. Miro sus tenis, había salido tan rápido de casa que traía puesto uno y uno. Ni siquiera llevaba un peinado llamativo como siempre y su ropa lucia como la clase de ropa que usarías para vaguear en casa.

Por un momento eso le asusto a la pelinegra. No le gustaban los cambios. Esa no parecia su Yuzu.

-Tal vez yo tampoco quiero volver a casa.- Dijo sabiendo que Mei al fin miraba su aspecto.

-¿Que es...-

-¿Vamos por helado?- Interrupió descaradamente.

Era un mal momento para descubrir que Yuzu jamas le compartía cosas sobre ella. Solo sabia que posiblemente su nombre si era ese, que sus ojos eran verdes y que adoraba molestarla.

-Es muy tarde para comer helado.

Una buena observación, si no fuera porque ya caminaba a su lado hacia la heladería.

-Tambien es muy tarde como para no ir a casa, pero miranos. Soy tu mala influencia.

Mei seguia sus pasos con dificultad. Por primera vez noto que Yuzu caminaba mas rapido de lo normal y que tenia sus manos en los bolsillos de su vieja chamarra. Lo mas resaltante es que ya habian pasado mas de cinco minutos y no le habia vuelto a mirar desde que decidieron ir por helado. Ni siquiera porque seguian hablando. Solo se miraba medio perdida, aun con una pizca de aura alegre y colorida a su alrededor.

-¿Tienes problemas en casa?

Era inevitable. Ella no era la clase de chica que no preguntaba sobre sus dudas directamente.

-¿Quien nunca tiene problemas?

Dijo ingeniosa. Una frase y lograba que Mei dejara de preguntar.

-¿Cual es tu helado favorito?

Pregunto cuando llegaron a la heladería.

-Posiblemente no tengo uno. Pediré lo mismo que tu pidas.

-¿Cual es tu color favorito?

-¿De nuevo las veinte preguntas? Seria demasiado cliché decir que el color de tus ojos, así que hoy diré que el negro.

Y era imposible. Porque decirle "Negro" podía ser otro cliché de su parte. Una pequeña molestia sobresalió en su pecho, como una pequeña enfermedad que quizá empeoraría con el tiempo. ¿Como no lo había notado antes? Aquella chica alegre nunca compartía nada con ella. ¿Carecía de otra forma de comunicación aparte de las bromas? Era imposible saberlo. Porque todo lo que respondía era tan impreciso como el que ella contestara porque se sentía tan intrigada por Yuzu.

-¿Por que me has ayudado?

-¿Por que no ayudarte?

Y su paciencia se agotaba con cada palabra que salia de su boca. Porque no hay nada mas frustrante que alguien ocultándose detrás de una capa gruesa de inocencia, felicidad y un mundo de arcoiris.

-¿Es divertido ocultarme tu vida?

Y tras un silencio mayor a dos parpadeos, Yuzu la miró.

-Tal vez es mejor no saber algunas cosas.

Lo último que supo antes de sumergirse sin miedo en un mar de dudas, es que Yuzu le pago su helado y que como había advertidoo, se pidió el mismo.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a casa?

Escucho preguntar a la representación de la alegría.

-¿Por qué querría regresar a casa?

Mei obtuvo una mirada divertida de la rubia.

-Aplicando las mías, ya estás aprendiendo.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos? Se que quieres ir a una cita, pero no escojas algo como el cine o la playa, es demasiado tarde.

En un par de minutos se había transformado la chica alegre. De notoriamente cansada a alguien dispuesta a correr un maratón. ¿Por qué no volver a las bromas? Lo que ella no esperaba era que la pelinegro abandonará su seriedad y le diera una respuesta.

-Vamos a tu casa.

* * *

7u7r...  
No, no es cierto XDD

Creo que ya se me hizo costumbre mi tardanza

Una pequeña parte de mi historia para a quien le importe :B

Llevo algun rato (no mucho tiempo) llendo a las clases de mi carrera. ¿Alguna vez han sentido que hay gente mucho mejor que tu en lo que haces? Nunca habia sentido algo como eso, pero es curioso. Mis compañeros odian que nuestros profesores rayen nuestros trabajos en plan "Aqui te equivocaste" y lo gracioso de mi es que yo hasta le recuerdo donde me equivoque para que lo raye XD ¿Es raro? Quiza un poco.

Aun trabajando en tratar de no desvalorarme.

Una tarea para algun alma bondadosa: Sonrie :D

(Lol literal solo corte y pegue del archivo en wattpad XD) Un extra: He estado escuchando "Puedes contar conmigo" de LODVG XD es gracioso porque lei algunos libros con esa cancion de fondo repitiendose una y otra vez. Ahora escucharla es como tener pequeños flashbacks de alguna que otra situacion en historias raras.

Rayos, hice este capitulo y apenas note que nunca lo publique aqui.

Voy super adelante con esta historia en wattpad XD

Juro que pronto la actualizare aqui.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reinicio III**

* * *

Dejando de lado la serie de hechos que la llevaron a estar en el sitio donde se encontraba.

Aun habia algo rondando su cabeza.

-¿Por que nunca me hablas de tu familia?

La discreción no era su fuerte. No iba a comenzar a serlo.

-No puedes hablar de algo que no tienes.- Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa que dejaba en duda si se trataba de una broma. Ella solo estaba sentada en su cama mirandola sin miedo a mostrar su habitacion. Su existencia era como una broma muy extraña. No tenia nada que ocultar en su habitacion, se mostraba tan segura que podria hurgar entre sus cosas y no se molestaria. Algo era seguro, aun si revisaba hasta el ultimo centimetro del apartamento no encontraria respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas.

No habia ningun poster o peluches enormes como las chicas suelen tener. Solo habia una cama hecha, un closet y cajas cuyo contenido desconocia.

-¿Te acabas de mudar?

-Me estoy mudando.

-¿A donde iras?

-A ninguna parte.- No era nada nuevo sentirse tan mareada con sus afirmaciones contrariadas. Todo en ella era como un juego que tal vez nunca podría ganar. Llevaba poco tiempo intentando descifrarla, pero en ese tiempo ya sentía que hubiera sido estafada por años. Y ella solo sonreía como siempre. Mirándola como quien conoce hasta tu más íntimo secreto. Yuzu podría escribir más de un libro con información sobre Mei. Mei apenas y podría pensar en el contenido del primer párrafo y aún así se llegaría a repetir información.  
Podía imaginar esa simple página con el nombre de la chica, el color de sus ojos y nada sobre información personal. ¿Vivía sola? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo ahí? ¿A cual de sus padres de parce? ¿Cuáles son sus sueños? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

La realidad fue dura. Demasiado doloroso enterarse de que estaba con una completa desconocida.

Prestando mucha atencion podia ver que el departamento no tenia muchos lujos, pero se podia vivir bien ahi dentro. Habia visto otra habitacion antes de entrar y la cocina parecia no haber sido usada hace bastante.

-¿Por que querias venir?

-¿Por que no querria venir?

Y ahi noto que la presidenta podia evadirla tambien. No habia mucho que explicar sobre las condiciones en las que vivia. Un departamento simple en un vecindario con una mala reputacion. Mei fue capaz de mirar algunos libros bajo la cama de su posible amiga. incluso echo un vistazo a algunas de las cajas. No tenia un gran secreto. Solo eran cajas llenas de baratijas ante sus ojos.

-¿Donde estan tus padres?

-Estan trabajando.- Contesto enseguida.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio intentando descifrar a la ojiverde. Ni siquiera sabia si debia tomar asiento y ponerse comoda o seguir parada con su maletin en las manos estorbando la entrada. Yuzu no le indico que hacer, solo sonrio mientras terminaba de recostarse. Aun la miraba, nunca le quito los ojos de encima.

-Hagamos un trato.

Solto de repente.

-¿Que clase de trato?

Miles de ideas descabelladas sobre travesuras de esa chica extravagante la atormentaron.

-Dime porque no quieres volver a casa.

Y su sentimiento de repudio hacia el mundo volvio.

-No hay un motivo en especial.

Era como un gran circulo sin fin. Demandaba confianza, pero Mei no le daba lo mismo. Ahi cayo en la ironia de su relacion. Aun mirando a sus ojos podia notar que esperaba la pregunta que escapo sin razonarla.

-¿Que me ofreces a cambio?

Yuzu sonrio ofreciendole espacio en su cama. Prestando atencion podia notar el sonido de las tablas crujiendo bajo ella mientras el colchon se hundia.

-Una pregunta por una pregunta. Ambas queremos saber y tenemos demasiado tiempo.

En un movimiento inesperado, Yuzu la jalo hacia ella para recostarla. Mei por su parte jamas habia tenido tan cerca a alguien sin sentirse usada o asqueada.

-¿Por que no quieres volver a casa?

Volvio a repetir mientras la veia de frente. Sin despegar la mirada tratando de descifrar si iba a mentirle o no.

Miles de ideas para engañarla fueron apareciendo en su cabeza. Podia hacerlo, era facil mentir. Al igual que con Amemiya al decirle que Yuzu era su prima o a su abuelo cuando le preguntaba por sus clases extras con el ex profesor.

-Mi padre volvio a casa.

Dijo la verdad. Incluso ella se encontró sorprendida con ese descubrimiento.

-No quiero verlo.

Lejos de encontrar a esos ojos verdes juzgandola, encontró comprensión.

-¿Donde estan tus padres?

Pregunto Mei al notar que Yuzu respetaria y no intentaria sacarle mas informacion.

-Mi madre esta trabajando, tal vez bebiendo. La ultima vez que la vi fue hace una semana...

Mei entendio algunas cosas en ese momento. Aun habia una serie de incognitas dentro de la historia de esa chica alegre. Es mas, ni siquiera le parecia una chica alegre desde que la encontro ese mismo dia. Ahora le parecia como una buena actriz, una maravillosa actriz con una mascara de alegria.

Vio sus ojos deambular lejos de su rango de vision. Penso que tal vez se habia arrepentido de contestar a la pregunta y se estaba inventando una mentira. Nada la preparo para sus siguientes palabras. Fue mas la forma en que lo dijo. Su mirada habia vuelto a encontrarse con la de ella, tomo un pequeño respiro y con un semblante alegre al fin se lo dijo.

-Mi padre esta muerto.

Comprendio en ese instante lo que trato de hacer al no indagar mas sobre ella. Ahora ambas estaban igual. Se sentia como si no tuviera el derecho de preguntarle sobre los acontecimientos que le llevaron a perder a uno de sus seres queridos.

-Somos un desastre, ¿no?

En su cabeza creo un monton de conclusiones. Se imagino a Yuzu llegando a diario a ese viejo y mediocre departamento. No habia television o algun aparato electronico que sirviera de comunicacion con el exterior. La sintio como una escena tan solitaria que penso que sus problemas no eran nada comparadas con vivir de esa forma todos los dias. Llegar a un lugar vacío y ser consciente de que tal vez asi será por muchos años mas.

* * *

 **Demasiado corto?**  
 **Lol, voy a la escuela justo ahora.**  
 **Que tengan un lindo día :D**

 **(Esa es la nota que había dejado cuando lo publique en Wattpad)**

 **Hi!**

 **(Se esconde de quienes quieran matarla por no actualizar)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reinicio IV**

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?

La idea de escabullirse y pasar desapercibida para encontrarse en la comodidad de su cuarto fue todo un fracaso. A penas puso un pie dentro de la propiedad y su abuelo salió como si tuvieran alarmas. A la distancia podía ver a la figura que la miraba por la ventana, pero tenía más importancia la reacción de su abuelo cuando la viera.

-Disculpe, le pedí a Mei que me ayudara con unas cosas de la escuela.- Llamo la atención del hombre mayor. Fijo su vista en la chica que había ayudado a su nieta. ¿Cómo se enteró? Sólo fue cuestión de prestar atención a la serie de hechos que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Concordaba con la descripción que obtuvo de la escoria que tenía como profesor de su nieta.

Una chica que parece tener el desorden como lema de vida. El cabello de un rubio exagerado y ojos verdes. A simple vista el diría que era cierto. Pero miró la expresión en el rostro de Mei al mirarla. Si tenía la confianza de esa chica, no tenía nada más de que dudar.

Su voz no demostraba miedo como cualquier estudiante. Se veía confiada, ni siquiera sus movimientos mostraban algo de nerviosismo.

-Lamento haberla traído tan tarde, pero se nos pasó el tiempo y por eso quise traerla hasta aquí personalmente.

-¿Donde estuvieron todo este tiempo?- contesto manteniendo la autoridad en su voz.

-Yuzu me pidió ayuda con su inglés, al parecer no tiene un buen profesor en su colegio y no quiere atrasarse.

Ella podía ver fácilmente como su abuelo intentaba averiguar todo lo que pudiera de su acompañante con solo mirarla.

Pobre ingenuo, pensó para sí misma, quizá solo llegaría a saber su nombre y que ella era la imagen del desastre.

La viva imagen de todo lo que ellos expulsaban de su colegio.

-¿Estas escuchando?

Mei levantó la vista de nuevo a su abuelo.

-No quiero que vuelva a suceder. Si vas a salir a algún lado tienes que pedir correctamente permiso. Y al menos ir a cambiarte el uniforme.

-Si, lo siento.

-Ahora entra a la casa.

Mei miró incrédula a su abuelo. ¿Planeaba hablar con Yuzu? Miró de reojo a la rubia quién a pesar de tener un semblante tranquilo podía decirse que estaba igual de sorprendida.  
Aún con duda cruzó el jardín hasta la puerta de su casa. Puede que algo de lo que se arrepintió ese día fuera de no mirar hacia atrás.  
Si hubiera esperado al menos treinta segundos antes de entrar a su casa, habría escuchado lo que tanto quería saber. Lamentablemente no es una historia de fantasía donde todo ocurre como por obra del destino. Escucho las bisagras de la puerta al cerrarse. Miró a la figura que mantenía su distancia y sin hacer mucho contacto visual se adentro hasta su habitación.

-¿Por que la has ayudado? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Vas a hacerle algo?

Yuzu sonrió enormemente como un niño en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿No es muy atrevido tratarme de delincuente solo por cómo me veo?

El podía ver lo curiosa que era la chica. No sé veía como un crío indefenso con miedo a algún castigo. Seguía sonriendo y parecía dispuesta a bromear con él. Casi como si estuvieran en la misma categoría.

-¿De donde la conoces?

-De la escuela.

-No eres una alumna de mi escuela.- se Cruzó de brazos intentando mantenerse firme para causar impresión.

\- Ya debería imaginar que entró cuando quiero.

Y si que lo hacía.

-¿Por qué estás con ella?

Y su respuesta fue de su total desagrado. Casi un desagrado igual al de Mei quién observaba el enorme bulto que su padre le había dejado. Ni siquiera le había quitado la envoltura. Estaba dentro de su habitación atormentandola como todas las cartas escondidas. Al menos podía adivinar el contenido. Otro oso enorme que ocuparía bastante espacio en su habitación.

* * *

 **¿Quién escribe a las 3:00 AM? Esta persona :D**

 **(Igual, la nota de hace meses xD)**

 **A gift :c**


End file.
